You and Me
by DotNetDemon
Summary: Just a short citrus content about a night in the presence of RavenStarfire I wrote for a friend. Yuri, RaexStar


You and Me

By Untold Catamount (a.k.a. Roy D. Mercer)

"_You and Me" – by Lifehouse_

_What day is it…?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up…_

_And I can't back down; I've been losing so much time…_

_Cause it's you and me… and all of the people_

_With nothing to do; nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me… and all of the people_

_And I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words; you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me… and all of the people_

_With nothing to do; nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me… and all of the people_

_And I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now…_

_I can't quite figure out…_

_Everything she does is beautiful…_

_Everything she does is right…_

_Cause it's you and me… and all of the people_

_With nothing to do; nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me… and all of the people_

_And I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of _

_You and me… and all of the people_

_With nothing to do; nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me… and all of the people_

_And I don't know why… I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it…?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

I watched as Starfire gently pushed open the lace curtain, gazing out at the night skyline of Jump City. Everything she did – from the absolute finesse she displayed moving across the air to the cute way she giggled at the Earthly acts she perceived to be "weird" – was astoundingly beautiful. I reclined on the pillows and thought back at how insecure I was before I discovered this, this warmth and compassion that until recently hidden itself from me. I'm somewhat ashamed that I couldn't realize it sooner, but it was my own damned ignorance and low self-esteem that blocked it.

Anyway, I'm not sure she was too keen on her feelings, either.

But it doesn't matter now, because we know.

She looked back and smiled at me. Her pink linen nightgown reflected the ominous glow that filled my Starfire every second. She batted her pretty eyelashes; her peridot eyes shimmered. God she was beautiful.

Starfire approached the bed and knelt down beside me. She folded her arms on the bed beside my waist and rested her head on them like a daydreaming school girl. Starfire beamed at me, glowing like a dancing candle.

I caressed her bangs softly.

"You are so beautiful," I said.

Starfire followed my hand with her head and gently sucked on my index finger. I could feel the wetness forming between my legs. She knew it too: she began to suck on the rest of my fingers. When she was done with my left hand she began to run her tongue up my forearm and then latched onto my neck. I groaned softly as my lover traced the outline of my esophagus before running up under my chin and then into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled with each other feverishly; drool and saliva began to trickle from the corners of our lips.

Starfire whispered in my ear before teasing it with her tongue, "You want me, yes?"

In response, I pushed off her nightgown and grabbed her breasts, fiercely pinching her swollen nipples. Starfire groaned softly in my ear and continued to trace every curve of my earlobe. I kissed her neck and began to suck gently on her skin, leaving small bite marks that faded quickly. Starfire slipped my robe off of my left shoulder and tasted where it once resided. I pulled her onto the bed beside me; I lowered my face onto her heaving breasts.

Starfire began to pant softly and stroke my mauve hair, running her fingers through completely and down my quickly becoming bare back. After I felt her left tit was wet enough with my saliva and bite marks, I began to work on the other. I squeezed both of them hard and pushed Starfire completely on her back. She removed the rest of my robe; I positioned in the missionary position on top of her, our vaginas grinding against each other.

I pushed into her, rubbing against her hard and increasing the sexual tension. I tried sucking her whole breast into my mouth; I sucked and nibbled on her nipples like taffy. Starfire squeaked and squirmed, constantly moaning and whispering my name. I ran my tongue down the center of her chest and over her naval. When I reached the top of her vagina, I leaned down and sucked on her pussy lips.

Starfire jerked, saying, "Oh… Raven…! Yes…"

My tongue lashed out and massaged her vaginal walls. Her body quivered and muscles tightened. I inserted two fingers into her love canal and began to penetrate her quickly while lapping up the juices that flowed. It wouldn't be long before she would squirt like a geyser. I went back up to Starfire's ear with my whole hand fist-fucking the living daylights out of her and whispered, "Do you like that, Kori? Tell me how much you like it."

Starfire grabbed the sheets below her and panted, "I love it, yes! God I love it…"

"Do you want to cum all over my face?"

She nodded violently, "Yes, yes… don't stop, Raven… please…"

I went back down and removed my hand. I sucked her clitoris into my mouth and nibbled ever so softly. Starfire now had handfuls of the mattress we shared in her hands; her body was arched forward like a severe electric shock was being sent through her. Her extremely loud moans filled the room. I sucked and licked harder. I wanted her fluids all over me: on my face, in my mouth, everywhere.

I didn't have to wait long.

Starfire let out a scream as she orgasmed violently. Her vaginal liquids shot out and sprayed my face and my mouth. I licked it up and off of me, and off of her. Starfire's breathing slowed and returned to normal as I finished cleanup down below. I slowly kissed my way back up her body and then locked lips with her.

When we parted, we lied next to each other and turned out the light. As I pulled the warm blankets over us, I snuggled up to her.

"I never want to be without you, Koriand'r," I whispered softly.

She kissed my forehead, "Neither do I, Raven."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After all we had been through, after all I had discovered, I could honestly say that I was indeed truly happy.

So happy, it brought tears to my eyes. It was the first time in my life that it was tears of joy, and I prayed that it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
